blaze_and_the_monster_machinesfandomcom-20200213-history
Zeg and the Egg/Gallery/1
Introduction S1E16 Blaze jumping.png S1E16 Blaze approaches a pile of rocks.png S1E16 Blaze knocking the rocks away.png S1E16 Blaze screeching to a halt.png S1E16 Hey, I'm Blaze.png|Hi there. I'm Blaze. S1E16 And I'm AJ.png|And I'm his driver, AJ. S1E16 We're playing a game.png S1E16 Zeg appears.png S1E16 Blaze and Zeg laugh.png S1E16 Zeg "That fun".png S1E16 Blaze and Zeg high tire.png S1E16 We're playing Smash.png|We're playing Zeg’s favorite game. It’s called Smash. S1E16 Zeg with rock piles.png S1E16 Zeg smashes the left rock pile.png|"Smash..." S1E16 Zeg smashes the right rock pile.png|"...smash!" S1E16 Blaze joins Zeg; AJ explains Smash.png S1E16 Extended wide shot of Dinosaur Valley.png S1E16 Zeg wants Blaze to play.png|"Blaze smash! Blaze smash!" S1E16 Play Smash with us.png|C'mon. You can play Smash with us. Smash! S1E16 Blaze and Zeg go down a hill.png S1E16 Blaze ready to smash.png|Whenever we smash through a pile of rocks, we yell "Smash!" S1E16 Incoming rocks.png S1E16 Blaze and Zeg smash through the rocks.png S1E16 Blaze and Zeg jump in the air.png S1E16 Blaze turns the bend.png S1E16 AJ "Let's do it again!".png|Let's do it again. S1E16 More rocks ahead.png S1E16 Another smash.png S1E16 Blaze and Zeg go under an archway.png S1E16 Last ones.png S1E16 Final smash.png Zeg finds an egg S1E16 Blaze and Zeg come to a stop.png S1E16 Zeg enjoys Smash.png S1E16 Wind blows past Zeg.png S1E16 Zeg spots an egg.png S1E16 Zeg "Big yellow rock with purple spots".png S1E16 Zeg has an idea.png S1E16 Zeg prepares to smash the egg.png S1E16 Blaze stops Zeg.png|"ZEG, NO!" "Wait!" S1E16 You can't smash that.png|"That's not one of your smashing rocks!" S1E16 Zeg "It not?".png|"It not?" S1E16 Blaze, Zeg and AJ look at the egg.png S1E16 AJ "A dinosaur egg".png|It must be...A dinosaur egg. S1E16 Zeg coos at the egg.png S1E16 The egg is lost.png S1E16 AJ "We'd better use my visor".png S1E16 AJ switches to Visor View.png|Switching to Visor View. S1E16 View of jungle from AJ's visor.png S1E16 There's a nest.png S1E16 Truckodactyl flying around nest.png S1E16 Truckodactyl sad.png S1E16 Zeg realizing the egg is lost.png S1E16 Zeg feels sorry for the egg.png S1E16 Blaze promises they'll take the egg back.png S1E16 We can do it together.png|Yeah! We can all take it back together. S1E16 Zeg excited.png S1E16 Zeg talking to the egg.png S1E16 Zeg kisses the egg.png S1E16 Zeg holds the egg in his tail.png S1E16 Blaze and Zeg ready to take the egg back.png Come on, let's go! S1E16 Blaze sees mud.png S1E16 Blaze splatters mud.png S1E16 Blaze in a mud puddle.png S1E16 Zeg in a mud puddle.png S1E16 Zeg cleans the egg.png S1E16 Blaze and Zeg driving together.png S1E16 Blaze flips over Zeg.png S1E16 Blaze jumps at the screen.png S1E16 Blaze drives through a waterfall.png S1E16 Zeg stops at waterfall.png S1E16 Zeg passes through waterfall with umbrella.png S1E16 Zeg gets out an umbrella.png S1E16 Zeg sees Blaze flipping over him.png S1E16 Blaze jumps over a tree.png S1E16 Blaze stops.png S1E16 Blaze lifts up the tree for Zeg to pass under.png S1E16 Blaze and Zeg high tire each other.png S1E16 Blaze and Zeg reach a trench.png To return to the Zeg and the Egg episode summary, click here. __FORCETOC__ Category:Galleries Category:Episode galleries Category:Season 1 episode galleries